Bounds
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Rukia tak kunjung menjawab membuat Ichigo langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Rukia menolaknya. Sesuai perkiraan. Tentu saja. Jatuh cinta dengan saudara sekandung saja sudah buruk dan dia meminta lebih? Ichigo tahu ada batas untuk menjadi egois tapi... dia tidak bisa berhenti./"...mau masuk ke jurang yang jauh lebih dalam?"/Fanfic Commission for Alzenardsmr./Mind to RnR?
"Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu! Kemari sebentar!"

Teriakan Kurosaki Isshin membuat ketiga anaknya yang sedang berada di ruang tengah menoleh secara bersamaan. Ketiganya bertatapan pada satu sama lain sebelum Kurosaki Ichigo—kakak tertua—yang berdiri lebih dulu diikuti adik-adik perempuannya. Dengan wajah malas sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu depannya dimana suara ayah mereka berasal.

"Ada apa, _oya—_ "

Kedua mata berwarna _orange_ itu sedikit membulat melihat rambut hitam yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat tanpa diinginkannya. Ichigo menurunkan tangannya yang tadi sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya itu perlahan. Kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung. Ingin bertanya tapi entah kenapa mulutnya terasa begitu kaku. Kedua adik perempuannya telah berada di belakang tubuhnya, saling mengintip dari balik sana dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Isshin yang sempat mengangkat hp karena ada panggilan mendadak itu segera menutupnya lalu menatap ketiga anaknya yang masih terpaku dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang terus menatap ke samping menghalangi ekspresi wajahnya. Isshin tersenyum cerah seperti biasa lalu menepuk bahu gadis pendek di sebelahnya, "Ingat tentang anak yang kuceritakan akan datang ke rumah kita beberapa hari lalu? Ini dia yang kuceritakan!" ucapnya ceria.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya memutar langkahnya perlahan. Kepalanya terus tertunduk sampai Isshin menepuk bahunya sekali lagi dan memegangnya, seakan memberinya keberanian. Perempuan dengan model rambut hitam yang pendek dan berbentuk unik tersebut sempat menoleh sampai dia menghadap depan.

Dua iris _violet_ miliknya menangkap dua iris _orange_ itu.

Di sini adalah awalnya... tanpa mereka sadari akan menjadi seterusnya.

"Nama aslinya Kuchiki Rukia, tapi karena dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita, menjadi bagian dari kita, maka namanya akan menjadi Kurosaki Rukia mulai dari sekarang."

Tanpa menurunkan kekuatannya sama sekali, bapak tua itu memukul punggung Rukia dengan keras—sangat keras—hingga tubuh mungil itu terdorong cepat dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh tinggi Ichigo yang juga menatapnya kaget. Keduanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi kaku dan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajah mereka. Senyum dengan ujung-ujung berkedut karena dipaksakan menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing. Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu juga sudah keluar dari persembunyian mereka di belakang tubuh kakaknya. Mereka mulai menatap Rukia penasaran.

Tanpa menyadari kakak dan gadis baru itu telah bertingkah aneh sejak awal.

"Nah, malam ini kita berpesta menyambut anggota baru keluarga kita!"

Teriakan Isshin memecah suasana kaku di antara anak-anaknya dengan cepat. Padahal biasanya jika ada rencana gila (bodoh) yang dibuat olehnya, Ichigo akan menjadi orang pertama yang langsung menentang hingga menghajarnya sampai sadar. Tapi, kali ini Ichigo hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Pikirannya tidak menentu. Sampai dia tidak tahu mana prioritas yang harus dia utamakan, menanyakan pada ayahnya siapa perempuan ini? Dari mana dia berasal? Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini? Kenapa dia menjadi anggota baru keluarga Kurosaki? Sejak kapan hal ini direncanakan? Mengapa sekarang?

"Karena dia lebih tua setahun darimu, kau akan mempunyai kakak perempuan sekarang! Lalu Karin, Yuzu... kalian punya kakak baru lagi! Hahahahahahaha!"

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Tung—

AAAAARGH!

 _ **DHUAAAAK!**_

Ichigo segera melupakan segala kebimbangannya dan menendang jauh ayahnya keluar pintu hingga tubuh bapak tua yang malang itu menabrak tiang listrik di depan rumah mereka.

Pertemuan pertama tak selalu harus memiliki kesan baik, 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Warnings : Alternate Universe, incest, (maybe) implicit lemon, semi-OOC  
_

 _Genres : Romance/Family/Angst_

 _Main Pair : IchiRuki_

 _Rate : M_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Alzenardsmr**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BOUNDS**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!"

 _ **DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

 _ **BRAAK**_

Gadis yang sedang asyik menggambar itu langsung tersentak kaget di tempat duduknya. Dengan cepat memutar kursinya lalu menatap pelaku pembanting pintunya dengan sudut empat siku-siku yang tercetak jelas di ujung dahinya, "ICHIGO! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!"—tidak sadar dirinya juga berteriak—"Dan mana kata ' _nee_ ' atau ' _nee-sama_ ' di belakang namaku, hah!?" tanyanya dengan nada sangar.

Ichigo terengah pelan saat membalas, "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak mau, 'kan?" mengucapkannya tanpa dosa sedikitpun membuat Rukia siap meledak kapan saja. Namun sebelum itu, Ichigo sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan, "Lupakan dulu soal itu! Ada yang lebih penting!" teriaknya lagi dengan semangat seperti sebelumnya.

Rukia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung dan curiga tapi tetap bertanya, "Apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, seringai Ichigo semakin melebar. Laki-laki berambut oranye senada dengan kedua iris matanya tersebut melemparkan tasnya asal ke luar pintu—dia sedang berada di kamar Rukia sekarang—lalu duduk menyila di atas karpet tanpa permisi. Kursi Rukia sudah berputar sepenuhnya sehingga gadis itu bisa menatap langsung kedua mata adiknya sejak setahun lalu tersebut. Ichigo mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Coba kau tebak dulu."

Rukia semakin kesal, "Hah? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini, beri tahu sekarang juga atau aku yang akan menendangmu keluar, bocah."

"Haaa? Paling juga kau hanya menggambar binatang-binatang mengerikan itu."

"Sialan! Keluar dari kamarku, bo—"

"Eiit! Kau tidak ada hak untuk memanggilku bodoh lagi, ' _onee-chan'~_ "

Tersentak karena Ichigo yang sangat menghindari memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kakak itu kini melakukannya dengan _suffix '-chan',_ membuat Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan napas tertahan. Dahinya masih mengerut kesal, tapi perasaan sebal di hatinya mulai mengikis perlahan tapi pasti. Ichigo selalu seperti itu, selalu bisa membuat Rukia marah dengan cepat tapi kemudian menghilangkannya dengan cepat pula seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Laki-laki Kurosaki itu menunjukkan seringaian lebarnya yang menunjukkan sederet gigi putih.

Tatapan polos yang selalu membuat pertahanan Kurosaki Rukia melemah.

Rukia menghela napas keras dan memegang dahinya dengan tangan berpangku di atas meja. Kemarahan yang mulai membara sejak tadi tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja entah kemana. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Sudahlah, cepat beri tahu aku apa yang mau kau katakan, Ichigo," ucapnya menyerah pada akhirnya.

Ichigo menyeringai, "Menyerah? Sayang sekali," tatapan geram Rukia kembali, laki-laki itu dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah surat yang sudah terlipat-lipat dengan tidak rapi namun tulisannya masih terlihat jelas. Ichigo menyodorkan tulisan itu pada Rukia yang menerimanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "silahkan baca, Rukia," pintanya.

Tak perlu dimintapun, Rukia segera meluruskan kertas itu lalu membaca isinya. Kedua bola matanya membulat seketika. Tulisan 'LULUS' yang sengaja ditebalkan lalu diberi kotak yang mengelilinginya itu membuat kedua matanya berbinar secara reflek. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Melihat ekspresi ini tak dapat membuat Ichigo menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"Benar! Aku lulus ujian tes dan masuk universitas yang sama denganmu!" Ichigo mengepalkan sebelah tangannya lalu memukulkannya pada dada bidangnya, "HA! Lihat 'kan? Aku berhasil membuktikan kalau aku bisa dan—"

"SE-SELAMAT ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **BRAAAK**_

Pemuda berambut oranye itu tak dapat menghindar begitu Rukia tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat kencang sampai mereka terjatuh di atas karpet kakak tertua mereka tersebut. Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah dan mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata tak koheren—tubuh berusaha memberontak tapi tak berhasil. Rukia memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat. Kepalanya menempel di atas dada bidang adik yang beda setahun dengannya itu.

"Hei, Rukia! Rukia! Lepaskan!" Ichigo terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat kakak yang berukuran lebih dari kecilnya tersebut. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan tenaga lebih seperti yang biasa dia keluarkan karena insting alaminya yang segera menyadari bahwa da sedang berhadapan dengan perempuan sekarang. Rukia masih menangis terharu sembari berteriak di pelukannya, Ichigo bisa merasakan seragam sekolahnya mulai basah karena air mata itu.

Menyerah, Ichigo akhirnya berhenti. Kedua alisnya mengernyit kesal melihat sang kakak yang masih menempel di tubuhnya layaknya perangko pada surat. Membayangkan ini, Ichigo mendengus kecil. Perumpamaan ini terlalu manis untuk kakak dan adik tersebut.

Kakak dan... adik, _huh?_

Kerutan di wajah Ichigo mulai mengendur perlahan. Laki-laki itu menatap kepala Rukia yang masih menempel di atas dadanya namun pikirannya telah terbang ke kejadian sekitar setahun yang lalu. Saat dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat ketika sang ayah tiba-tiba datang membawa seorang gadis yang dinyatakan sebagai kakak sedarah yang belum pernah ditemui sebelumnya itu.

Saat itu merubah segalanya. Merubah hidupnya. Merubah semangatnya. Merubah perilakunya. Merubah kebiasaannya. Dan yang terpenting...

...merubah perasaannya.

Dia tidak tahu apa perasaan ini, tapi cepat atau lambat dia pasti mengetahuinya. Ichigo akan berpikir positif ini hanya perasaan yang biasa terjadi antara kakak perempuan dan adik laki-laki. Kebetulan saja Ichigo belum pernah merasakan ini karena jarak tahun antara dia dan adik-adiknya cukup jauh.

Benar 'kan? Benar! Ya, itu harus benar!

Saat Ichigo sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Senyumnya terlihat lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Tangan kecil itu terangkat untuk mengusap rambut cepak miliknya yang berwarna _oranye_ alami, "Pintar, pintar! Adikku yang bodoh ini ternyata pintar! Hahaha!" ucapnya bangga.

Ichigo tersenyum meski kedua alisnya mengerut kesal. Dengan halus menampik tangan kecil itu dari kepalanya, "Putuskan yang benar, bodoh atau pintar," tak kalah bangga dengan kakaknya itu, Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus, "ha! Apapun panggilanku, itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan aku telah masuk universitas bergengsi hahaha!" teriaknya.

Rukia mendengus menahan tawa lalu memukul dada bidang adiknya, tidak keras namun tidak lembut juga. Rambut hitam sebahu itu terlihat bergoyang ketika ekspresi arogan muncul di wajah kakaknya yang belakangan semakin terlihat sifat aslinya ternyata memang sedikit _tomboy_ itu. Dia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan dua iris _violet_ yang menatap lurus dua iris oranye di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, aku percaya kau pasti bisa. Kau adalah adik dari kakak yang keren ini!"

Perkataan ini entah kenapa menghilangkan senyum Ichigo. Tanpa menyadari itu, Rukia melanjutkan.

"Jangan lupa memberi tahu kabar ini pada _tou-san,_ sekalian saja kita bicarakan tempat tinggalmu saat kita masuk kuliah nanti, Ichigo."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia tersenyum dan kembali menepuk dahi Ichigo yang tidak menghindar. Iris oranye yang sempat melihat ke bawah itu kembali bergerak ke atas untuk bertemu kedua mata kakak barunya. Ichigo membalas senyum yang diberikan Rukia padanya lalu mengangguk pelan. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba Rukia seperti teringat sesuatu lalu memasang _pose_ berpikir.

"Rukia?" panggilan Ichigo membuat Rukia kembali melihat ke arahnya. Rukia mendadak menjentikkan jarinya dan berucap dengan nada polos di kata-katanya.

"Lupakan soal tempat tinggal, Ichigo! Kau tinggal bersamaku saja di kamar kosan-ku!"

Seketika laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya dengan syok.

"...Ha?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Malamnya, Rukia sedang berbelanja ke _minimarket_ bersama Yuzu ketika satu-satunya pria tua di rumah Kurosaki pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ichigo sedang membereskan meja makan begitu mendengar suara pintu rumahnya yang diketuk lalu terbuka. Dia tak perlu memastikan bahwa yang masuk itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Yo, Ichigo!" yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mengangguk pelan sementara Isshin melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari leher kemejanya, "Apa makan malam kita kali ini?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya membuat Ichigo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, Rukia sedang belanja. Aku tidak tahu _menu_ makanan apa yang akan dia beli, makan malam tergantung dengan itu," ucapnya cuek. Dia pergi ke kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin yang nantinya akan diberikan pada ayahnya tersebut.

Isshin menerima air dingin yang diberikan Ichigo padanya dan tersenyum, "Begitu," responnya singkat sebelum meminum air dingin tersebut. Setelah menegaknya sampai habis, Isshin berteriak puas lalu menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, "kau masih memanggil Rukia tanpa kata 'kakak', _ne?_ " tanyanya menggoda.

Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kami hanya beda setahun dan sifatnya masih kekanakan. Oh, apa aku perlu menambahkan tinggi badannya yang sangat pendek itu? Aku sulit melihatnya sebagai kakak, jujur saja." Jelas Ichigo sembari mengambil air dingin untuk dirinya sendiri. Mencoba jujur mengatakan apa adanya.

Yah. Lebih tepatnya 'terlalu jujur'.

Mendengar ini Isshin tertawa, "Setidaknya sifat kasarnya masih mirip denganmu," dasi Isshin berhasil terlepas di tengah perbincangan mereka, "kalian benar-benar saudara ya."

Ichigo hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab. Pemuda sulung di keluarga Kurosaki tersebut seakan mengabaikan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan ayahnya. Jika dia merespon, perkataan ayahnya yang menyinggung tentang tali persaudaraan di antaranya dan Rukia tidak akan pernah berhenti. Tapi, tangan Ichigo berhenti begitu dia menyadari sesuatu.

Kenapa dia tidak ingin menyinggungnya?

Seakan tersadar begitu saja, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh untuk melihat Isshin yang kembali meminum air putihnya. Dia tidak menyadari Ichigo memperhatikannya dengan beribu tanya di kepalanya yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan di mulutnya begitu saja. Kembali teringat dengan kejadian setahun lalu dimana kedatangan Rukia begitu tiba-tiba, begitu cepat, begitu mendadak.

Seakan dia tidak diizinkan untuk mempersiapkan diri begitu saja.

Waktu itu Ichigo tidak langsung mencerna semuanya dengan baik, dia bahkan tidak sempat bertanya ketika semuanya berlalu begitu saja bagaikan air yang tumpah mendadak namun tak bisa berhenti. Hari pertama itu yang dia ingat adalah ayahnya membawa Rukia malam hari—sepulang jam kerja—lalu Ichigo yang kesal karena merasa tidak diberi tahu apa-apa sebelumnya itu menendang Kurosaki Isshin hingga menabrak tiang listrik seperti biasa. Tapi bodohnya, saat itu dia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan apapun secara langsung pada si gadis yang berdiri diam memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan.

Kedua mata _orange_ itu tak sadar sudah langsung terperangkap di dalam kedua mata _violet_ yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

Keesokan harinya—hari kedua—baru Isshin menjelaskannya. Cerita yang tidak pernah Isshin sangka akan diberitahukan pada anak-anaknya pada jangka waktu yang sesingkat ini. Rahasia terdalam yang dimiliki istri yang dicintainya.

Ibu mereka yang meninggal di kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu itu sebenarnya pernah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki lain yang merupakan hasil perjodohan oleh orang tuanya. Dari perjodohan itu, mereka dikaruniai dua anak perempuan yang dinamai Kuchiki Hisana dan Kuchiki Rukia. Keduanya diambil oleh keluarga suaminya setelah mereka bercerai karena suatu hal—sekitar sebulan setelah kelahiran Rukia, kemudian wanita itu bertemu dengan Isshin dan namanya berubah menjadi Kurosaki Masaki.

Lama tak berjumpa, Masaki akhirnya merelakan kepergian dua anaknya yang dirawat keluarga suaminya tersebut. Dia dengan Isshin sendiri dikaruniai tiga anak lagi, yaitu Ichigo, Karin, dan Yuzu sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Tahun demi tahun berlanjut, Isshin berhasil merawat anak-anaknya dengan baik. Ichigo yang merupakan kakak tertua juga membantu ayahnya yang terkadang suka terlihat bodoh dan menyebalkan itu. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh sampai Isshin kemudian bertemu dengan pasien kanker otak di rumah sakitnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak pertama almarhumah istrinya, Kuchiki Hisana.

Di situlah, Isshin mengetahui semua tentang perjalanan hidup dua anak Kuchiki setelah ditinggal Masaki. Perusahaan milik keluarga ayahnya telah bangkrut total, satu persatu anggota keluarga menghilang entah kemana termasuk ayah mereka yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri. Hisana yang berbekal sebagian harta yang diwariskan padanya membawa pergi adiknya keluar hingga sampai ke kota tempat Masaki tumbuh ini, berniat mencari ibunya walau tidak berhasil.

Dan setelah usaha yang dibangunnya sendiri berjalan lancar, dia malah diidentifikasi menderita penyakit kanker otak yang bahkan diperkirakan akan meninggal dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan lagi. Hisana belum memberitahukan semua ini pada siapapun, tak terkecuali adiknya. Takut. Tidak berani melihat reaksi adik satu-satunya itu. Setidaknya sampai dia bertemu Isshin dan mampu menceritakan segalanya yang membuat tidurnya tak tenang dari hari ke hari.

Seharusnya masalah ini tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Kuchiki Hisana adalah anak istrinya dengan laki-laki lain, keduanya sudah tiada di dunia ini. Harusnya dia tidak peduli. Harusnya dia tidak memiliki sangkut paut di dalam lingkaran kehidupan mereka tapi...

...Kurosaki Isshin masih manusia biasa yang memiliki hati nurani.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali dan bahkan tanpa diminta Hisana, Isshin langsung menawarkan diri untuk merawat Kuchiki Rukia yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa sedang berusaha belajar keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di perguruan tinggi yang diinginkannya. Hisana tentu ingin menolak karena tidak mau merepotkan suami kedua ibunya itu. Dia tidak seharusnya peduli, mereka bukanlah kewajibannya. Tapi, di saat seperti ini masih bisakah dia berpikir egois seperti itu? Apa dia masih mempunyai hak untuk menolak demi ego dirinya sendiri?

Tidak.

Tidak sepertinya, Kuchiki Rukia masih memiliki perjalanan yang panjang dan masa depan cerah untuk digapai dengan dua tangan kecilnya. Jikalau dia memang egois, dia rela dikatakan seperti itu berkali-kali asal adiknya bahagia. Semua demi adik kesayangannya.

Dengan senyum sedih yang mengembang di wajahnya, air mata itu mengalir perlahan turun membasahi pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki- _san_."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Hisana yang paling diingat Isshin saat terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Saat itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan seminggu lagi sebelum nyawa Hisana diambil oleh sang Maha Kuasa. Tepat setelah pembicaraan itu, Isshin memanggil Rukia untuk bertemu dengannya dan kakaknya lagi untuk membicarakan rencana adopsi ini. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Rukia sudah diberi tahu semua oleh Hisana beberapa waktu sebelumnya sehingga mempersingkat waktu penjelasan. Saat itu, Rukia sama sekali tidak terlihat meneteskan air mata di depannya dan Hisana.

Tapi bengkak di mata gadis kecil itu telah menjelaskan semuanya, mungkin dia menangis dan terus menangis... di suatu tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Isshin tak bisa menahan pemikirannya bahwa dia kagum dengan anak almarhumah istrinya yang begitu kuat menghadapi kenyataan ini dan tak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir.

Setelah disibukkan dengan kerjaan lembur pagi dan malam selama seminggu, akhirnya Isshin mendapat waktu untuk menjenguk lagi... tepat saat detak jantung Hisana berhenti dengan tenang. Ketika Isshin membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit, para suster telah berdiri mengelilingi kasur tempat Hisana berbaring. Mereka menundukkan kepala mendoakan kepergian gadis cantik tersebut. Wajahnya telah ditutupi selimut dan di samping kasur, kepala gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya itu tertunduk, tubuhnya bergetar menandakan dia sedang mengisak pelan. Melihat ini, Isshin menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan rasa sakit yang kembali mengoyak hatinya setelah sekian lamanya.

Seperti melihat lagi pemandangan Ichigo dan dua anak lainnya menangis ketika ibu mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Kenapa hidup terasa begitu cepat, _Kami-sama?_

Tanpa mendapat jawaban, Kurosaki Isshin menundukkan kepalanya, ikut mendoakan kepergian Hisana agar dia bisa pergi dengan tenang sembari berjanji akan merawat Rukia apapun yang terjadi di dalam hatinya.

Dua hari setelah kepergian Hisana, Isshin menunggu Rukia untuk tenang dan membiarkan gadis itu menginap di rumah sakit. Begitu siap, Isshin mengantarkan Rukia ke rumahnya dengan Hisana untuk membereskan peralatan pribadinya yang akan dibawa ke rumah barunya sekarang. Selesai, keduanya pun berjalan ke rumah Isshin dimana hanya Isshin yang aktif berbicara sementara Rukia dengan tenang mendengarkannya dan sesekali merespon secukupnya. Kadang dia tertawa kecil, membuat Isshin yakin cepat atau lambat keadaan gadis itu akan pulih kembali.

Ngomong-ngomong... seingat Isshin, dia sudah memberi tahu perihal kedatangan Rukia di rumah barunya pada ketiga anaknya. Karena itu, dia merasa tidak akan ada masalah dan pastinya ketiga anaknya itu tidak akan kaget ketika dia membawa Rukia ke rumah. Tapi, entah dia yang kurang menjelaskan atau memang anak-anaknya yang tidak cepat tangkap, tetap saja mereka terkejut melihat kedatangan Rukia sebagai saudara baru mereka—terlebih kakak mereka semua.

Ya memang, mereka sedarah... satu ibu... tapi tetap saja jika terlalu cepat rasanya begitu _awkward._ Terutama untuk laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi anak sulung tersebut. Ichigo bisa mengerti jika dia hanya merasa seperti bertemu teman baru saja dalam hidupnya, tapi... tidak dengan Rukia. Ada yang aneh. Ada yang beda.

...Apa?

Bahkan Ichigo masih belum bisa menjawabnya.

Cerita Isshin tentang kisah hidup Rukia yang berusaha dijelaskan sedetail mungkin itu akhirnya berakhir. Hanya Ichigo yang mendengarkannya karena hari sudah larut dan ketiga gadis di rumah telah terlelap di dalam mimpi mereka. Rukia menempati kamar tamu yang kebetulan ada. Kamar tamu yang akan didesain sedemikian rupa menjadi kamar yang tepat untuk anggota baru di keluarga Kurosaki.

Hari-hari berjalan begitu cepat hingga setahun telah berlalu. Rukia beradaptasi dengan cepat, dia dekat dengan Yuzu dan Karin sebagai kakak yang sangat ramah tapi dia dekat dengan Ichigo sebagai kakak yang galak dan terkadang menyebalkan dengan gambar mengerikannya itu—setidaknya begitu menurut Ichigo. Universitas yang didapat Rukia bukan di kota Karakura, karena itu dia memiliki kamar kos di dekat universitasnya tersebut, dia pulang ke rumah sebulan sekali. Dan hari ini adalah salah satunya, dimana Ichigo mendapat kabar yang menyenangkan.

Begitu Rukia pulang dengan belanjaannya, dia yang langsung semangat bercerita pada Isshin perihal diterimanya Ichigo di universitas yang sama dengannya. Kedua matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan atau teman baru. Diam-diam Ichigo mendengus menahan tawa—namun menyembunyikannya dengan melanjutkan makannya. Dia membiarkan Rukia yang menjelaskan semuanya sementara ayahnya mendengar dengan seksama. Keduanya begitu bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku setuju, Ichigo!" teriak Isshin tiba-tiba ketika Ichigo sudah tidak menyimak pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"...Hah?"

Isshin tertawa, "Tentang kau yang akan tinggal di kamar Rukia dulu—setidaknya di tahun pertamamu," mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Isshin melanjutkan lagi, "coba saja dulu, lumayan untuk menghemat biaya pengeluaran, hahaha! Jika kau memang tidak betah, aku akan mencari kamar kosmu yang lain."

"Oh, tentu saja dia harus betah!" Rukia tersenyum menyeringai, "Dia akan tinggal dengan kakaknya yang cantik dan anggun ini, haha!" mendengar kata-kata ini, Ichigo langsung menghentikan laju nasi di sumpitnya yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tak terima. Rukia menggeram—tanda menyuruh Ichigo untuk diam saja dan biarkan dia melanjutkan. Tapi tentu saja Ichigo bukan laki-laki yang mudah didiamkan begitu saja. Pemuda sulung anak Isshin dan Masaki itu tertawa menyebalkan, "Kalau kau cantik dan anggun, lantas Inoue itu apa?"

Rukia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Jangan coba-coba—"

"Aku tidak akan meneruskannya. Seseorang harus sadar diri sendiri."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, sesuai dugaan Rukia langsung mengamuk dengan mukanya yang memerah. Melihat ini, Isshin, Karin, dan Yuzu hanya tertawa melihat kedua anggota keluarga mereka yang lain adu mulut dengan penuh emosi. Yah, dibilang penuh emosi kurang tepat juga, hanya Rukia yang seperti itu sementara Ichigo menjawab dengan santai dan senyum menyebalkan itu.

Acara makan malam terasa begitu menyenangkan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Penuh canda tawa, rasanya lebih mengenyangkan dibanding makan malam biasanya. Isshin merasa memang sudah seperti ini seharusnya. Meski kurang dua anggota keluarga yang paling dia sayangi, setidaknya keluarganya akan tetap bahagia agar mereka yang sudah pergi lebih dulu bisa hidup dengan tenang di alam yang berbeda.

Bukankah selamanya seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup?

Kurosaki Isshin tersenyum sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Begitu pula Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu yang makan teratur—namun sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan dua kakak mereka.

Sayang sekali tidak ada yang menyadari.

Ketika dua iris _violet_ dan _orange_ itu menyembunyikan hasrat terlarang mereka di balik hati yang terdalam. Perasaan yang membuat senyum ditarik paksa dari wajah mereka dan...

...bersiap menghancurkan keluarga yang indah ini.

Pertunjukan yang siap membuat para setan tertawa.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Aku tidur di sini!" Rukia menunjuk pintu geser lemarinya yang telah terbuka. Ichigo berdiri _sweatdrop_ tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kakak satu ibunya tersebut, "Jangan menatapku begitu! Tu-Tubuhku memang lebih kecil, jadi aku pasti muat di dalam lemari! Bukan karena aku suka dan menginginkannya ya!" lanjut Rukia lebih cepat.

Yah, mereka memang satu kamar, tapi tidak mungkin tidur di satu kasur, 'kan?

Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan menghela napas lelah begitu Rukia selesai menjelaskan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat puas dan dia mendenguskan napas dari hidungnya, "Terserah kau saja, berarti tidak masalah jika aku tidur di kasur, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo memastikan. Rukia langsung tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

Begitu perjanjian telah didapatkan, keduanya berpisah membereskan pakaian masing-masing. Rukia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang semangat mendapat tempat rahasianya yang baru. Dia membuka lemari gesernya lalu memasukkan _futon_ yang terlihat sangat nyaman ke dalamnya lalu membereskannya. Ichigo sesekali melirik ke lemari yang masih terbuka tersebut sementara tangannya masih bergerak membereskan baju-bajunya lalu merapikan kasur barunya.

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak itu, Ichigo tak menyangka hari pertama dia masuk universitas menjadi mahasiswa semester pertama di jurusan teknik akan tiba tiga hari lagi. Waktu terasa begitu cepat hingga Ichigo tak mampu menjelaskan lagi bagaimana mengerikannya itu. Hubungannya dengan Rukia tak pernah berubah, malah semakin dekat. Ichigo tak tahu lagi apakah perubahan ini merupakan pertanda baik...

...atau justru adalah pertanda buruk?

Rukia melompat dari dalam lemari ketika Ichigo menghentikan tangannya dan merenung. Gadis yang telah menjadi mahasiswi semester tiga di jurusan ekonomi itu mendekati adiknya kemudian memukul bahu kekarnya, "Tegang di tahun pertamamu?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan. Rukia telah duduk di pinggir kasur Ichigo—yang dulunya adalah kasurnya.

Ichigo mendengus lalu tersenyum, "Apa aku terlihat seperti laki-laki yang mudah tegang di hari pertama masuk tempat baru?" pertanyaan balik Ichigo membuat Rukia ikut tersenyum, "Kau sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangmu?" tanya laki-laki itu sembari melihat lagi ke arah lemari.

Gadis pendek itu menunjukkan deretan giginya, "Tentu saja, barang-barangku sebagian besar sudah ada di sini," jawabnya. Rukia memainkan kaki-kakinya yang menggantung di samping kasur. Dia mulai menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya belakangan ini. Ichigo hanya melihatnya dengan malas lalu mempercepat kerjanya.

Setelah selesai, Ichigo mundur lalu mengusap kepala Rukia sebelum menaruh tasnya di bawah meja belajar di pojok ruangan. Rukia sedikit tersentak dengan perilaku Ichigo itu, namun tak menanyakannya lebih jauh. Apalagi ketika Ichigo berbalik lalu menatapnya, "Mau mencari makan?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Rukia mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu menjawab dengan semangat.

"Iya!"

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari berlalu, liburan berakhir. Ichigo dan Rukia mulai menjalani rutinitas kehidupan mereka yang baru. Rukia yang sudah menjadi mahasiswi tingkat dua tentunya sudah terbiasa, tapi tinggal sekamar dengan adiknya itu yang akan menjadi pengalaman barunya. Di awal sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh. Kebiasaan mereka masih sama seperti di rumah. Pagi hari ketika mereka baru bangun, keduanya akan saling menyapa lalu melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan hingga malamnya mereka akan mengucapkan salam sebelum tidur di tempat yang mereka pilih.

Semua terasa begitu wajar dan biasa saja.

Sampai hari itu datang.

"Kau seperti kurang tidur," Ishida Uryuu membuka pembicaraan sebelum meminum kopinya. Dia meletakkan cangkir kecil itu di atas piring, "kau sakit? Aku kaget orang bodoh masih bisa kena flu."

Alis Ichigo mengernyit kesal, "Sialan, aku hanya kurang tidur karena mengerjakan tugas," Ichigo menguap lebar. Ujung kedua matanya mengeluarkan setitik air. Uryuu hanya diam memperhatikannya. Tak lama kemudian, hp Ichigo berdering dan pemuda oranye itu membuka kunci layarnya. Membaca pesan masuk, "ah, Inoue bilang padaku dia akan datang sebentar lagi untuk memberikan bagian tugas kelompok padamu, Ishida," ucap Ichigo sembari membalas pesan teman seangkatan mereka sejak SMA tersebut.

Ishida awalnya memasang ekspresi bingung sebelum tersadar dan melihat hpnya yang telah berlayar gelap, "Oh, baterai hpku habis... pantas saja," gumamnya. Ichigo sedang meminum jusnya sekarang begitu Ishida mendadak mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kejauhan di belakang Ichigo, "itu dia."

Orihime Inoue berlari secepat yang dia bisa dan begitu sampai di samping dua teman baiknya, Inoue mengatur napas sembari memegang dua lututnya, "Hah hah... untung saja kau berada di dekat Ishida- _kun,_ Kurosaki- _kun,_ " ucap gadis berambut oranye tua panjang tersebut. Dia kemudian berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Ishida yang menatapnya dalam diam, "aku hampir saja menyerah mencarimu, kau susah sekali dihubungi sih ehehe," jelas Inoue dengan sedikit keringat mengalir di sisi-sisi wajahnya.

"Maaf..." bisik Ishida dengan ekspresi khawatir, "...kau baik-baik saja? Duduklah dulu," tawarnya, melihat Inoue yang masih belum berhenti terengah-engah meski senyum cantik telah terpasang di wajah polosnya.

Inoue menyerahkan _flashdisk_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Ishida. Setelah itu dia tidak langsung pergi, melainkan bergabung disksusi dengan dua teman laki-lakinya tersebut. Pembicaraan mereka terlihat seru jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Ketiganya bergantian tertawa pada satu sama lain. Dua puluh menit berlalu, Inoue melihat jam yang melingkari tangan kanannya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi," Inoue langsung berdiri dari posisinya sementara Ichigo dan Ishida melihat ke arahnya. Dia tertawa kaku, "aku duluan ya, Tatsuki- _chan_ sudah menungguku."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ya, hati-hati Inoue." Ucapnya dengan suara serak basah yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak.

Yang jelas, karena suara dan kata-kata ini, Inoue terlihat tersentak lalu tersenyum malu-malu dengan muka memerah. Kedua matanya menyipit senang lalu mengangguk cepat. Ekspresi ini tertangkap basah oleh Ishida yang memang sedari awal memperhatikan Inoue—mengesampingkan ekspresi dingin yang selalu dipasang laki-laki berkacamata tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kurosaki- _kun!_ Ishida- _kun!_ " teriak Inoue begitu dia sudah berlari dan jarak antara mereka sudah cukup jauh. Ichigo dan Ishida hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan secara bersamaan. Setelah itu, Inoue tertawa lalu berbalik dan berlari semakin jauh hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik tembok.

Ichigo masih tersenyum sampai dia membalik tubuhnya menghadap meja lagi dan melanjutkan meminum jusnya. Sampai detik ini, Ishida masih memperhatikan salah satu sahabat baiknya tersebut sebelum membuka mulutnya. Bertanya dengan nada penuh rasa penasaran, "Ichigo, apa kau menyukai Inoue- _san?_ "

 _ **BRUUUUUSH**_

Ah, trotoar di bawah mereka basah.

Kedua alis Ishida berkedut jijik melihat teman baiknya menyemburkan apa yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara itu, Ichigo mengusap mulutnya sembari menatap Ishida jengkel, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu!?" tanyanya kesal.

Ishida menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tenang, "Hanya penasaran. Jadi, iya atau ti—"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Inoue itu teman baikku, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau bertanya tentang ini ketika kau sendiri yang menyukai Inoue!?" jelasnya kesal. Mendengar ini, wajah dingin Ishida sempat retak dan semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya sebelum dia dengan baik menyembunyikan semuanya. Pemuda bernama depan Uryuu tersebut berdehem pelan lalu memijat dahinya sendiri.

Dasar kepala oranye tidak peka.

Ichigo memasang wajah bingung ketika Ishida menghela napas pelan. Yah, tidak ada gunanya juga bertanya lalu berdebat dengan masalah ini. Keduanya adalah laki-laki yang tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang 'cinta' sama sekali—jujur saja. Walau begitu, Ishida tetap bertanya, "Kalau begitu... ada perempuan yang kau suka melebihi teman?" tanyanya.

Entah sadar atau tidak saat Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tentu tidak—"

Senyum seseorang terlintas cepat di kepalanya.

"—ada?"

Pernyataan Ichigo mendadak berubah menjadi pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ishida mengernyitkan kedua alisnya curiga ketika Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi sembari tertawa kaku, "Tidak ada, tidak ada. Mungkin... belum ada," lanjutnya dengan nada ragu.

Ishida semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau aneh," jeda sejenak, Ishida melanjutkan, "dibanding tidak ada, lebih tepat jika dinyatakan sebenarnya perasaan itu ada tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya," ucapan yang tepat sasaran, seketika Ichigo merasa dadanya tertusuk panah entah dari mana. Melihat ini, Ishida menyeringai licik sembari mengangkat _frame_ kacamata di depan kedua matanya.

"Perkataanku benar, 'kan?"

Ichigo dibuat tidak bisa membantah sama sekali. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu melirik ke arah lain—kemana saja asal tidak menatap kedua mata Ishida langsung, "Se-Setengahnya," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ishida semakin tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah, aku salut sekali. Aku orang pertama yang baru mendengar pengakuan ini, hm?" tanya Ishida. Dia tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban, tapi anggukan Ichigo sudah lebih dari cukup. Kedua mata beriris biru gelap itu menatap teman baiknya, "Boleh aku tahu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Ichigo membuka mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kurosaki Rukia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dia kakakku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkataan yang menggema di kepalanya itu terasa begitu nyata, begitu jelas, begitu mutlak. Padahal itu suaranya sendiri. Suara hati dan mulutnya yang terasa baru saja bicara di kepalanya namun menggema keras hingga sampai di kedua telinganya tanpa bisa dia tahan. Ya, Ichigo akan mengakui itu suaranya sendiri. Lalu kenapa—

—terdengar begitu mengerikan?

Ichigo melirik ke kiri bawah sementara mulutnya tertutup lagi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Apa-apaan? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Memang selalu terselip rasa yang beda setiap dirinya berduaan atau sekedar berbicara dengan Rukia. Tapi, sekalipun Ichigo tak pernah berprasangka bahwa perasaan itu adalah rasa suka yang melebihi teman... bahkan kakak. Kedua tangan Ichigo mengepal kuat.

INI SALAH!

"...Ichigo?" saat namanya dipanggil, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ishida yang menatapnya curiga, "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika kau memang tidak mau memberi tahukannya padaku. Kau seperti berpikir terlalu keras untuk masalah sepele ini," lanjut Ishida dengan jujur. Ichigo membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu mendobrak meja mereka secara reflek.

Sesuatu menekan tombol pertahanannya hingga meledak.

"Masalah sepele!?" Ichigo berdiri dari kursinya, "KAU PIKIR AKU MENYUKAI KAKAK KANDUNGKU SENDIRI ITU MASALAH SEPELE!?" teriaknya di depan Ishida yang membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget. Seketika Ichigo terkesiap, napasnya tertahan saat dia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

 _Skak mat._

Mulut Ishida bergetar, "K-Kau apa?" laki-laki dengan poni cukup panjang itu langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mendesah lega begitu menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua di taman kali ini. Ichigo masih syok berdiri di tempatnya ketika Ishida menarik lengan baju Ichigo, memaksa teman baiknya itu kembali duduk di depannya. Kedua mata pemuda Kurosaki itu sendiri terlihat kosong—seakan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Perkiraan Ishida, laki-laki itu belum menyadari perasaannya sama sekali sampai hari ini datang.

"Hei, Ichigo!" Ishida berteriak kembali, menyadarkan teman baiknya yang masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memukul bahunya sampai pemuda itu menatapnya dengan kedua alis tertarik, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan benar?" tanyanya lagi.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Aku... Aku..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat kemudian tertawa kaku, "...ma-mana mungkin, 'kan?"

Ishida menelan ludahnya. Ini bukan main-main. Temannya yang bodoh itu biasanya akan mengelak sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan suara keras. Tapi jika sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, berarti...

"Rukia- _san,_ " nama yang disebut Ishida itu membuat ekspresi Ichigo menegang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "apa dia tahu tentang hal ini?" tanyanya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Ishida menggertakkan giginya, "Kalau aku memintamu untuk menghentikan perasaanmu ini, bisakah kau melakukannya?" terus saja Ishida melanjutkannya tanpa menunggu Ichigo mencerna semuanya dengan baik.

Untuk permulaan, Ishida Uryuu cukup tahu dan mengenal Kurosaki Rukia. Ichigo langsung menceritakan tentang gadis itu pada semua temannya—kurang tepat sebenarnya karena teman-temannya yang memaksa Ichigo untuk menceritakannya. Ishida sendiri tak pernah terlalu mendalami sosok kakak baru teman baiknya ini, Ichigo yang selalu mengeluh dari hari ke hari tentang bagaimana sangarnya kakak perempuannya itu dan perlahan tapi pasti Ishida mendapat gambaran bagaimana sebenarnya perempuan yang memiliki nama Rukia itu meski dia hanya baru bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.

Kalau dipikir lagi, Ichigo memang tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentang perempuan selain kakaknya sendiri tersebut.

Mencoba berpikir positif, Ishida ingin menerima kenyataan kalau Ichigo hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai sosok yang paling dikaguminya. Tidak lebih. Hanya saja, Ishida adalah laki-laki yang sangat memperhatikan sekitarnya di balik wajah dinginnya. Dia bisa membedakan tatapan sayang yang terbatas karena status tertentu dengan tatapan sayang yang... melebihi semua logika yang ada. Memang benar ada kemungkinan Ichigo hanya bingung dengan perasaannya, apalagi 'menyukai' belum masuk tahap atas yang sulit dihilangkan.

Saat mereka sedang bingung tanpa tahu harus berbicara seperti apa dulu pada satu sama lain. Suara yang dikenal keduanya terdengar dari kejauhan. Ichigo dan Ishida langsung menoleh untuk melihat Kurosaki Rukia sedang berjalan bersama beberapa teman kuliahnya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka dan terlihat asyik mengobrol denagn teman-temannya tersebut. Merasa ini kesempatan, Ishida langsung melirik Ichigo yang sesuai dugaan memperhatikan Rukia dari kejauhan.

Oh, sial.

Ishida langsung mengenal tatapan itu dengan baik.

"Ichigo." Tak peduli jika dirinya tak bisa membaca situasi atau bagaimana, tatapan penuh kasih tak wajar dari adik kepada sang kakak itu harus berhenti. Ichigo melirik Ishida yang menatapnya tajam, ekspesinya lebih serius dari yang biasa dia gunakan. Ishida ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Tapi, rasanya seperti tertahan dengan kuat begitu saja. Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu tidak tahu apa kata-kata yang mungkin saja tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan.

"Tenang, Ishida."

Perkataan Ichigo membuat pemuda berkacamata itu tersentak dan menatap teman baiknya. Saat ini, Ichigo telah tersenyum dengan kedua alis tertarik membentuk ekspresi sedih yang sangat cocok dengan senyum yang jelas dipaksakan itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku."

Dan kemudian pemuda berambut oranye itu pergi... meninggalkan tanda tanya besar.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Rukia menggambar coretan-coretan di buku gambarnya. Dia berposisi tengkurap di dalam lemari sembari menggerakkan kedua kakinya naik turun ketika suara pintu terdengar. Rukia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum cerah. Menggeser pintu lemarinya, Rukia langsung melihat Ichigo yang baru saja pulang dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar mereka.

"Hei, Ichigo!" Rukia memanggil sembari melompat turun dari dalam lemari. Kurosaki sulung namun berbeda ayah itu berlari kecil menghampiri adiknya yang masih enggan menatap ke arahnya, "Temani aku mencari makanan untuk nanti malam ya," ucapnya sembari mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya di belakang tubuhnya. Senyum Rukia belum hilang dari bibir ranumnya.

Ichigo melirik sedikit, "...Tidak, ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan," jawabnya langsung sembari menarik kursi agar dia bisa duduk di sana.

Mendapat jawaban yang dingin tidak membuat Rukia menyerah begitu saja. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan karena dia masih belum peka dengan nada dingin Ichigo di sana, "Oh ayolah, hanya sebentar. Biasanya juga kau mau menemaniku meskipun kau memiliki banyak tugas," bujuknya. Mulai memegang bahu adiknya, "Ichigo—"

 _ **PLAK**_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" teriaknya cepat sembari menampik bahunya agar tangan Rukia terlepas dari bahu tersebut. Dari sini senyuman Rukia hilang tergantikan dengan ekspresi bingung. Ichigo menatap tajam kakaknya itu, "Jangan memaksaku, Rukia."

Suara yang dalam menahan amarah ini tidak pernah dipakai Ichigo ketika berbicara dengannya sebelumnya. Rukia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran, "Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" saat bertanya, Ichigo sudah membelakanginya lagi, "Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan semuanya padaku," Rukia terlihat berpikir berulang kali sebelum membuka mulutnya dengan ragu.

"Aku 'kan kakakmu."

Diam, Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuh dahinya di atas meja. Rukia tak bisa melihat ekspresinya sama sekali dari sini. Rasanya waktu berjalan cukup lama meski hanya sepersekian menit. Rukia nyaris berbicara ketika Ichigo membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Ya."

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Rukia, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau kakakku. Tentu saja aku tahu."

— _dan ini salah._

Tanpa menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Rukia hanya mendengus kesal. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Baiklah, tapi lain kali jika kuajak lagi, kau harus mau ikut ya!" ucapnya. Sebenarnya terselip nada khawatir di sana, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo tidak bisa mempedulikannya. Rukia menghela napas panjang lalu berbalik, "Aku pergi dulu, Ichigo." Izinnya sebelum berjalan menjauh kemudian suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian tertutup itu terdengar.

Menyadari Rukia sudah keluar, Ichigo kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Dia memijat dahinya sendiri dan berkali-kali menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya. Menghindari Rukia ini adalah trik pilihannya sendiri, tapi baru sekali dan rasanya saja sudah sesusah ini.

Entah berapa lama dia bisa bertahan.

Sepulangnya dari membeli makanan, Rukia beberapa kali mencoba mengajak adiknya itu berbicara namun Ichigo terus menghindar dan menghindar. Awalnya Rukia hanya mengambil kesimpulan mungkin Ichigo memang sedang _bad mood_ sehingga tidak mau meresponnya. Dia menunggu hari esok untuk mengajaknya berbicara lagi tapi hasilnya masih sama.

Besoknya...

Besoknya lagi...

Begitu pula besoknya...

Terus seperti itu sampai hampir sebulan telah berlalu. Selain Ichigo menjadi lebih kalem dan mengajaknya berbicara seperlunya saja, laki-laki itu secara terang-terangan menghindarinya! Tak hanya saat mereka berdua saja, seakan menghindari Rukia di publik, setiap mereka berdua saling menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain, Ichigo akan langsung berbalik untuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya sendiri—tidak memberi kesempatan pada Rukia meski hanya sekedar menyapanya.

Cukup.

Cukup.

Cukup.

SUDAH CUKUP!

 _ **BRAAK**_

Yang bisa Kurosaki Ichigo lakukan hanyalah mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali dengan syok. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang lengan ransel yang menggantung di belakang punggungnya sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegang kenop pintu. Ichigo baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya ketika sebuah kursi terlempar menabrak tembok di samping posisinya berdiri. Ekspresi Ichigo berubah tenang setelah beberapa saat lalu melirik kursi yang telah hancur tersebut sebelum menatap pelaku penghancur kursinya—kursi mereka.

Rukia terengah, mengatur napas setelah melempar kursi itu dengan dua tangan kecilnya. Kedua matanya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi yang teramat sangat kesal setelah ditahan mati-matian olehnya. Mengesampingkan ekspresi marah yang terselip itu, lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa itu adalah ekspresi gusar, khawatir, bingung, heran. Rasa-rasa yang tercampur, namun entah untuk siapa semua itu ditunjukkan. Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya, enggan melihat ekspresi itu. Enggan melihat semuanya.

Enggan merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau pikir lucu?" pertanyaan Rukia itu membuat Ichigo membuka lagi kedua matanya, "Menghindariku seenak hatimu begitu saja, kau pikir semua ini lelucon yang lucu, hah!?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya terlebih dahulu agar pertengkaran yang sudah dia duga pasti akan datang ini tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Ini masalah mereka, tidak perlu ada campur tangan orang luar di sini. Setelah menutup pintu, Ichigo melemparkan tasnya ke ujung ruangan, "Apa aku tertawa?" tanyanya pelan.

Rukia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "...Hah?"

"Makanya aku tanya, apakah aku tertawa?" kedua alis Ichigo ikut mengerut, memberi tatapan tajam pada kakaknya itu, "Jika memang lelucon ini lucu, harusnya aku tertawa, 'kan?" ucapnya lagi—balik bertanya. Sesuatu yang tidak membuat Rukia puas sama sekali.

"Kau tidak membantah kalau kau menghindariku," ucap Rukia, sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdiri dengan dua tangan terkepal di samping-samping tubuhnya, "apa alasanmu? Bodoh."

Mendengus menahan tawa, Ichigo melihat kakaknya dengan senyum setengah mengejek, "Kau sendiri juga bodoh. Kujawab pun kau tidak akan mengerti." Jawabnya, memancing kemarahan Rukia lagi. Wajah perempuan kecil itu telah merah padam—bukan pertanda baik. Seakan mengabaikan itu, Ichigo melanjutkan, "Meski kau kakakku, tetap saja ada batas memasuki masalah privasi adikmu yang bahkan belum kau temui bertahun-tahun sebelumnya," ucapnya tajam.

"Apa—" Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "—aku juga tahu soal itu! Aku juga tidak akan peduli masalah privasimu selama itu tidak melibatkan diriku!" mati-matian menahan air yang akan siap menggenang di kedua mata itu, Rukia terus berteriak, "Kau jelas-jelas menghindariku secara tiba-tiba! Tanpa alasan yang jelas! Kau pikir aku bisa terima begitu saja perlakuan bodoh ini!? Sudah bagus kau kuajak tinggal satu kamar denganku! Mana rasa terima kasihmu!?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau juga seharusnya begitu! Alasan ini terlalu privasi untuk kau ketahui, jadi diam saja dan jangan campuri masalahku!" balas Ichigo ikut berteriak.

Rukia menggertakkan giginya, "MANA BISA!" tangan kanannya yang mengepal kini berada di depan dadanya, "Aku tidak merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah padamu! Kau juga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh sampai kau tiba-tiba menghindariku seperti orang bodoh! Aku muak jika harus tinggal dengan adik yang bahkan menganggapku seperti orang asing!" jeda sejenak sebelum Rukia melanjutkan, "Sekarang beri tahu aku apa alasanmu sebelum aku memaksamu!"

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak!"

"Ichigo!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Meskipun aku memberi tahumu, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun!"

Perkataan ini menusuk dada Rukia tanpa disadari keduanya. Gadis itu kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, "Meski tidak bisa mengubah apapun, setidaknya aku bisa membantu mengurangi beban di pikiranmu!" ucapnya bertahan.

"Tidak akan!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI SIH, DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

"TOLONG SADAR DIRI SAAT KAU MENGATAKAN ITU!"

Dan perdebatan ini terus berlanjut hingga sepuluh menit berlalu. Ichigo dan Rukia saling mengatur napas setelah berulang kali melemparkan teriakan pada satu sama lain. Iris _violet_ itu menatap dalam iris _orange_ di hadapannya, mencoba mencari arti tersembunyi yang disembunyikan adiknya itu... namun Rukia tak dapat menemukan apapun. Pemuda berambut oranye alami itu membuang mukanya dengan menoleh ke arah lain. Melihat ini hanya membuat luka di hati Rukia semakin menganga. Kenapa? Kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba membencinya seperti ini? Apa salahnya?

...benarkah begitu?

"Jika kau memang sangat ingin tahu, baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu apa kesalahanmu hingga aku menghindarimu, _nee-san._ "

Mendengar Ichigo yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kakak' jelas memberi pertanda buruk untuk Rukia—entah mengapa. Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menelan ludah melihat tatapan Ichigo yang begitu serius. Begitu dalam. Begitu tajam.

Begitu menakutkan.

"Kesalahanmu adalah... keberadaanmu."

Dunia ini terasa berhenti seketika bagi Kurosaki Rukia. Udara, waktu, cahaya, suara—

—semuanya.

"Aku membencimu, Rukia. Aku benci orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan hidupku dan keluargaku begitu saja."

Saat mengucapkan ini, Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain sehingga dia tidak langsung megatakan itu di depan Rukia. Sang kakak masih berdiri syok di tempatnya dengan bibir bergetar sebelum bagian bawahnya digigit dengan keras. Rukia melangkah maju, membuat Ichigo yang sedari awal terus melihat ke arah lain itu mulai mengangkat kepala saat mendengar langkahnya. Kedua tangan Rukia telah mengepal erat lagi di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya.

Langkah itu berhenti begitu Rukia berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ichigo dengan ragu menoleh pelan, "Ruki—"

 _ **PLAK**_

Dan semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.

Mulut Ichigo terbuka ketika kepalanya kini dipaksa menoleh ke arah yang lain. Dengan tangan sekecil itu, Rukia mampu menampar pipinya sesakit ini. Tidak. Tidak hanya sakit di wajahnya. Tapi juga di hatinya. Meski bertanya-tanya mengapa kakaknya itu menampar adiknya sendiri, sebagian besar Ichigo tahu mengapa. Ichigo memegang pipinya sendiri ketika dia menoleh lagi dan menunduk untuk melihat kepala Rukia yang juga menunduk di depannya.

"Kau tahu, aku benci orang yang secara terang-terangan mengaku membenciku," tangan yang telah menampar itu kini mengepal. Rukia menggertakkan giginya lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Ichigo dengan penuh rasa kecewa yang bisa dikumpulkan lalu ditunjukkan olehnya, "tapi... aku lebih membenci orang bodoh yang dengan beraninya membohongiku padahal jelas-jelas dia tahu dia tidak bisa membohongiku!" teriaknya.

"Setidaknya aku mencoba..." Ichigo menoleh ke arah lain lagi, "...berbohong untuk kebaikan."

Rukia mendengus, "Hmph, jangan buat aku tertawa," gadis itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "aku tahu kau Ichigo. Meski untuk kebaikan, aku tahu kau tidak akan berbohong." Rukia memegang kedua lengan Ichigo di hadapannya hingga adiknya itu menatap ke arahnya. "Sekarang, tatap kedua mataku dan jelaskan padaku semuanya."

Gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu tersenyum.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Ichigo."

Melihat senyum manis yang selalu ditunjukkan Rukia padanya membuat Ichigo terkesiap dan menahan napasnya. Kedua matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kedua iris oranye itu kembali menatap biru keunguan di depannya.

Aah.

Dalam sekejap, Ichigo tahu cepat atau lambat Kurosaki Rukia akan membencinya dan... jijik padanya.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk berputar balik, 'kan?

Senyum Ichigo mengembang dengan kedua mata yang setengah terpejam siap menahan tangis. Hanya sekilas, namun Ichigo teringat lagi dengan semuanya... ayahnya, adik-adiknya. Lalu senyuman manis Rukia yang sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka benar-benar menampar dirinya dengan keras.

"Maaf, _kaa-san._ "

Gumaman Ichigo membuat senyuman Rukia hilang. Senyum yang berganti menjadi tatapan bingung pada adiknya sendiri. Rukia telah melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Ichigo untuk bertanya apa maksudnya. Kenapa adiknya itu tiba-tiba meminta maaf pada ibu mereka? Apa? Apa hubungannya? Tapi kemudian, Ichigo meneruskan lagi kata-katanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia."

Laki-laki itu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya saat dia tersenyum lebar menahan semuanya.

"Suka. Sangat suka. Ah, mungkin aku harus mengatakannya lebih jelas ya? Haha."

Tawa itu terdengar lirih. Tapi, telinga Rukia tak dapat mendengarnya... lagi.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Maaf aku baru mengerti perasaan ini sekarang."

Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian menarik napas.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tidak ada yang berbicara selain detik jam yang terus berputar tanpa perasaan di ujung ruangan. Kedua iris mata Rukia masih bergetar melihat tatapan nanar adiknya yang ditujukan padanya seorang. Sudut-sudut bibir Rukia tertarik, mencoba membentuk senyuman sembari mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu bodoh sekali jika bercanda. Tapi, Rukia tak dapat menemukan suaranya di situasi ini.

Gadis itu masih berdiri kaku di posisinya ketika Ichigo sudah menghela napasnya lagi lalu berjalan melewatinya. Pemuda itu mencoba berperilaku seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka, "Beberapa waktu lalu aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Ishida, sepertinya dalam waktu dekat aku akan pindah ke kamar kosnya," mendengar ini, Rukia tersentak dan segera membalik badannya. Ichigo sudah melihatnya dengan senyum tenangnya yang biasa.

Rukia berusaha mengeluarkan suara biasanya, "Ke-Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, "Bukankah akan lebih _awkward_ tinggal sekamar dengan adik yang mencintaimu lebih dari sebatas saudara?" tanya Ichigo sembari duduk di pinggir kasurnya, "Aku sudah memberi tahu _oyaji_ tentang ini dan dia bilang tidak ada masalah—oh ya, _oyaji_ belum tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku. Tadinya aku masih ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, tapi... aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Jadi mungkin aku akan pindah malam ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Gadis itu masih memegang tangannya yang bergetar saat dia berucap pelan dengan senyum di wajahnya, "...Aku masih berharap kau mengatakan aku bodoh sekali karena percaya dengan candaan ini."

Ichigo tersenyum lemah, "Aku bahkan masih berharap hatiku sedang berbohong padaku saat ini." Pemuda itu berdiri lagi, "Tapi, tidak mungkin... mengingat seharusnya aku sadar ada yang aneh pada diriku saat aku ingin mencium bibir saudara kandungku sendiri," ucapnya diakhiri tawa pelan.

"Ci-Cium!?" warna merah langsung memenuhi wajah Rukia, "Bo-Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu!?" tanyanya kesal.

"Makanya, aneh 'kan?" Ichigo tertawa melihat wajah memerah yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Seolah lupa dengan kejadian sebelumnya, Rukia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan memukul bahu Ichigo main-main—seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat bertengkar ringan dengan adiknya tersebut. Lalu tanpa diminta, Ichigo akan menepuk kepala Rukia yang lebih pendek darinya itu berkali-kali sembari menghindari pukulan Rukia yang datang kapan saja dari segala arah.

Rasanya menyenangkan.

Tak pernah dan jangan sampai berubah—mereka berharap dalam hati.

Meski mereka berdua yang paling tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah merasa cukup, Ichigo berhenti menepuk kepala Rukia. Perlakuan ini juga membuat Rukia berhenti. Keduanya saling bertatapan sampai tiba-tiba Ichigo memegang kepala Rukia lagi lalu menariknya sehingga dia bisa mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Rukia tersentak dengan perlakuan tak biasa adiknya ini dan reflek mundur menjauh dengan memegang dada bidangnya yang tertutupi kaos oblong berwarna merah tersebut. Selain memakai itu, Ichigo juga memakai jaket hitam untuk luarannya.

Melihat reaksi Rukia justru membuat Ichigo tertawa. Laki-laki itu mengambil tasnya lalu menyentil dahi kakaknya tersebut, "Baiklah, sudah dulu ya," Ichigo mengusap kepala Rukia kemudian pergi melewatinya. Tanpa membalikkan tubuh, dia melambaikan tangan dan berkata lagi, "sampai jumpa di kampus, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

Tak bisa menjawab apapun, Rukia hanya mampu diam dan menatap punggung adiknya itu. Suaranya kembali menghilang entah kemana. Saat Ichigo menghilang di balik pintu, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan detak jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Semakin tak wajar, Rukia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Sementara itu di luar, Ichigo tidak langsung berjalan menjauh setelah menutup pintu. Laki-laki berambut oranye tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya lalu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan ransel di bahunya.

"Aah."

Tersenyum pahit... hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang untuk menutup luka menganga di balik balut kulit dadanya tersebut.

"Aku mengacaukan semuanya."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari berganti hari. Bulan berganti bulan. Tahun berganti tahun.

Semua berjalan tanpa halangan, bagaikan air yang terus mengalir meski berbagai jenis batu berusaha menghalanginya. Ichigo dan Rukia menjalani kehidupan mereka yang terpisah dengan menerima semua apa adanya. Menjalani hari-hari mereka sebagaimana layaknya berkomunikasi normal antar dua saudara. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak perlu ada yang tahu. Cukup mereka dan... Ishida Uryuu yang untungnya tidak terlalu sering menyinggung soal hubungan tak lazim antara kakak adik itu.

Klimaksnya, datanglah tahun dimana Kurosaki Rukia akan wisuda. Sebelum hari membanggakan itu datang, Rukia telah lebih dulu mendapat pekerjaan di kota Karakura yang tentu saja memberi arti bahwa setelah lulus, dia pasti akan kembali bersama keluarga mereka.

Hal ini sudah diantisipasi oleh Ichigo. Sengaja, dia memperhatikan Rukia untuk melihat dimana kakaknya itu akan bekerja. Semata-mata untuk menentukan siapa yang harus pergi sejauh mungkin di antara mereka. Mendapat kabar Rukia kembali ke kotanya yang aman dan nyaman, diam-diam membuat Ichigo mendesah lega. Laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat rumput-rumput bergoyang karena tertiup angin di depannya.

Ternyata memang dia yang harus pergi.

 _Well,_ sejak awal semua memang salahnya yang jatuh cinta pada Rukia 'kan?

Tapi, jatuh cinta adalah kecelakaan. Tak bisa dihentikan. Tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Kalaupun berhasil hilang, lukanya akan terus membekas selamanya. Perasaan ini sangat mengerikan karena tak bisa diperhitungkan dan tanpa peduli akan membabi buta menyerang siapapun yang tidak seharusnya. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menahan perasaan yang seenaknya datang dan pergi ini. Tidak ada. Termasuk Kurosaki Ichigo.

Jadi... salah siapa?

"Bukan salahmu, Ichigo," perkataan Rukia yang berdiri di sampingnya seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya muncul di kepalanya. Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat kakaknya itu menahan rambutnya agar tidak terbang terlalu liar karena angin. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum, "lagipula mungkin... cukup wajar jika kita memiliki perasaan ini. Mengingat kita tidak tumbuh bersama sedari awal layaknya saudara pada umumnya," lalu dia tertawa kecil.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

'Kita'?

Apa itu berarti... Rukia juga? Ichigo ingin bertanya namun gerakan mulutnya terhenti. Untuk apa bertanya? Jangan bertanya. Kalau salah, Ichigo akan merasakan sakit karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi kalaupun benar, tetap saja akan sakit—

—karena mereka tidak mungkin bersama apapun yang terjadi.

Pernyataan Rukia tak lebih dan tak bukan hanyalah pelarian, penghiburan diri. Menyatakan diri mereka tidak salah, mereka adalah korban, mereka tidak menjijikkan, ini semua di luar kendali mereka. Cinta yang salah. Cinta yang berdosa. Cinta yang menjadi tokoh antagonis di cerita ironis mereka. Keduanya memejamkan mata.

Ah, percuma.

" _Ne,_ Rukia..." gadis itu menoleh saat laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna oranye itu memanggil namanya, "...sekarang kau sudah mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggilmu 'kakak', 'kan?" tanyanya pelan. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya sekarang.

Rukia mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum mengejek, "Hmph, pertanyaan bodoh."

Ichigo tersenyum namun kedua matanya menerawang jauh, "Ya, memang," teringat lagi bahwa seminggu dari sekarang akan menjadi hari wisuda Rukia bersama teman-teman seangkatannya yang berhasil lulus tahun ini. Seketika tidak ingin ada penyesalan, Ichigo membuka mulutnya lagi saat angin kembali meniup mereka, "hei, Rukia..."

"...mau masuk ke jurang yang jauh lebih dalam?"

Pertanyaan ini bagaikan pelatuk yang menembakkan seluruh sel penjara yang mengekang mereka. Keduanya tidak saling menatap, tetap bersama melihat lurus sesuatu yang kosong di depan mereka. Ichigo merasa bodoh telah bertanya hal ini, tapi anehnya... dia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Mau Rukia menolak atau tidak, yang penting salah satu yang mengganjal sudah hilang di hatinya.

Rukia tak kunjung menjawab membuat Ichigo langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Rukia menolaknya. Sesuai perkiraan. Tentu saja. Jatuh cinta dengan saudara sekandung saja sudah buruk dan dia meminta lebih? Ichigo tahu ada batas untuk menjadi egois tapi... dia tidak bisa berhenti. Dia tidak bisa berhenti berharap, meski hanya sekali seumur hidupnya.

Dia ingin menyentuh Rukia.

Menyentuh tubuhnya, mencium setiap inci wajah dan tubuhnya, memainkan rambutnya saat kepala gadis kecil itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya, memanjakannya dan dimanja olehnya layaknya sepasang kekasih, melihat ekspresi Rukia yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya—yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya.

Ah, tapi... dia hanya bisa berharap—

"...Boleh."

Suara Rukia yang setelah sekian lama tak terdengar itu membuat tubuh Ichigo berjengit. Jawaban ini sukses membuat Ichigo langsung menoleh cepat dan melihatnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkatnya lagi. Masih membiarkan angin memainkan rambutnya saat dia menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dengan syarat... kau harus selalu menemaniku di dalam jurang itu."

Ucapannya penuh penekanan dan penegasan yang tidak bisa dibantah begitu saja. Mendengar ini, Ichigo hanya mendengus menahan tawa lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Tentu saja."

Kata-kata Ichigo selanjutnya bagaikan suara mutlak yang mengalahkan suara angin dan rumput-rumput bergesek di sekitar mereka. Rukia hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya sebelum kembali tenang dan tertawa pelan.

Selanjutnya, Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya, menunggu tangan Rukia menyambutnya. Gadis itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum lagi dan menaruh tangan kecilnya di atas tangan besar sang adik yang langsung menggenggamnya erat.

Mereka adalah para pendosa. Mereka yang paling tahu soal itu.

Dimaafkan atau tidak, mereka hanya bisa berharap.

Para pendosa yang bodoh itu membiarkan sekujur tubuh mereka habis digerogoti tangan-tangan yang menarik mereka masuk ke dasar jurang terdalam. Tenggelam di dalam kebahagiaan fana yang hanya tersedia untuk sesaat.

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Ini cukup. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aah.

Betapa lucunya tragedi ini.

Ketika darah wanita yang melahirkan mereka ke dunia ini menjadi penghalang semuanya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Jika memang waktu bisa berhenti dengan kekuatan manusia, maka mereka akan langsung memintanya.

Kurosaki Rukia berdiri diam di tempatnya ketika tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh pipinya pelan. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Takut... takut... tapi dia membuka matanya. Momen berharga mereka ini ingin dilihatnya langsung dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Tangan besar Ichigo menangkup sisi wajahnya, membelai pipinya dengan jempolnya. Tatapan penuh rasa sayang tak wajar itu memenuhi kedua mata beriris _orange_ yang indah tersebut. Rukia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya. Kini kedua tangannya telah memegang sisi-sisi baju Rukia, menariknya pelan hingga baju terusan itu tertarik ke atas lalu mengeluarkan kepala Rukia di bawahnya. Perempuan itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat berhasil menarik dirinya keluar dari bajunya sendiri. Kedua pipinya memerah menyadari tubuhnya hanya memakai pakaian dalam sekarang. Ditahannya mati-matian keinginan untuk meledak dan memukul habis saudaranya yang masih berdiri kaku di depan.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mendengus menahan tawa, "Memang kecil ya—"

 _ **BHUG**_

"Jangan menyinggungnya, dasar bodoh," geram Rukia yang tanpa tanggung-tangung langsung memukul perut Ichigo. Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan lalu memegang tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hahaha maaf maaf," Ichigo membungkuk untuk menarik Rukia ke dalam ciuman bibir sekilas, "tapi masih manis, jadi tenang saja."

Mendengar ini, wajah kesal Rukia kini ditambah dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu membuang wajahnya dan mendengus, pada akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Ichigo mencium tulang dagu lalu turun ke leher sampai tulang belikatnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan lenguhan namun membiarkan Ichigo mendorongnya jatuh telentang di atas kasur.

"Khh... ngh!" Rukia menggigit jarinya sendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat tangan Ichigo menyelip di sisi celana dalamnya, menariknya ke bawah. Rukia mengangkat kedua kakinya, membantu saudaranya tersebut melepas pakaian dalam bawahnya. Sementara itu, gigi Ichigo menarik tali-tali bra Rukia hingga jatuh turun kemudian melepas pengaitnya.

Melihat dua buah dada dengan ujung _pink-_ nya yang menegang itu membuat Ichigo melupakan segala pertahanannya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk memasukkan _nipple_ itu ke dalam, menghisapnya keras seakan bisa mengeluarkan air dari sana. Rukia mendesah kencang dan menjambak rambut Ichigo. Kedua kakinya yang sudah berada di sisi-sisi Ichigo menendang-nendang udara, bergerak nyaman dengan suara tak koheren yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Rukia bisa merasakan setitik air mata muncul di ujung matanya.

"Aah! Ah!" kedua tangan kecil itu menjambak rambut Ichigo, menarik paksa kepala itu menjauh dari dadanya, "Bo-Bodoh! Jangan menghisapnya dengan keras seperti itu!" teriaknya kesal.

Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar sebelum menjilat sekilas ujung dada itu, "Bukankah kau suka?"

"Ma-Mana mungkin!" Rukia mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Genangan air mata telah berkumpul, "Lakukan... lakukan yang benar..." pintanya lirih.

Mendengar ini, Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mendengus menahan tawa, "Benar itu seperti apa? Kau tahu ini pengalaman pertama kita berdua, Rukia," ucapnya diakhiri dengan nada pelan. Tangan besarnya menyapu poni Rukia, menahannya di atas hingga dahi Rukia bersih dari poni dan Ichigo bisa mengecup dahinya pelan, "nikmati saja. Kita saling menegur pada satu sama lain jika ada yang melakukan kesalahan, _deal?_ " tanyanya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Rukia mendengus, "Ini dikatakan laki-laki yang melakukan semua seenaknya sendiri."

" _Well,_ kau sendiri menikmatinya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Sudah sudah, waktu berjalan terus. Kulanjutkan ya!"

"He-Hei!"

Ichigo langsung menangkap bibir Rukia yang terbuka dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu dengan paksa. Rukia tersentak namun tetap menerima lidah asing tersebut. Kedua lidah mereka menari di dalam mulut Rukia, saling mengait, melilit, dan merasakan satu sama lain. Mereka melepaskan ciuman begitu saling membutuhkan oksigen. Ichigo semakin turun, kali ini melewati dada Rukia—membiarkan salah satu tangannya bekerja di sana—sementara tangan yang lain menemani perjalanannya semakin turun ke bawah.

Di bagian klimaks itu, Ichigo membasahi jari-jarinya sendiri sebelum Rukia menariknya dan menjilati jari-jari yang akan melumasi liang di bawah sana. Ichigo menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika lirikan kakaknya itu berubah menjadi jauh lebih erotis dari sebelumnya. Entah disengaja atau tidak. Rukia tersenyum setelah menarik diri dari jari-jari tersebut. Seakan tanda dia telah diizinkan, Ichigo mengangguk lalu memasukkan jarinya satu persatu dengan ritme yang sesuai. Melakukan gerakan zig-zag yang dapat memberi ruang lebih leluasa.

"Ngh! Ah! I-Ichigo!" erangnya pelan sembari memeluk leher pria di atasnya itu. Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus bergerak... hingga dia menemukan titik yang bisa membuat Rukia berteriak jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, "Tu-Tunggu! AH! AAH!" erang Rukia sembari mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

Ichigo menyeringai, "Ketemu," dia menarik jari-jarinya lalu menyiapkan senjatanya sendiri. Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya takut, "lihat aku, Rukia..." namun sebelum benar-benar masuk, dia bertanya dengan napas memburu, "...benar-benar... tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Mendengar ini, Rukia membuka kedua matanya. Ichigo terlihat memburam karena air mata menghalangi penglihatannya. Gadis yang akan menjadi wanita itu tertawa lirih tapi juga sinis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sudah sampai sini, apa kita masih bisa kembali?"

Pertanyaan yang menampar—jujur saja. Ichigo tahu dia yang meminta, memberi arti bahwa dia yang salah, tapi... Rukia yang memperbolehkan juga seharusnya salah, 'kan? Tidak peduli lagi, laki-laki itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Yah.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menjadi sosok antagonis.

Selalu.

Dan tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Ichigo langsung memasukkan dirinya ke dalam liang di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya memegang erat lutut Rukia, menahannya agar tidak merapat. Rukia berteriak tanpa suara sementara Ichigo terus maju sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sempit yang ada sanggup membuatnya gila, tapi dia harus menahan diri.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"AAAAAH!" Rukia berteriak kencang ketika Ichigo menambah kecepatannya dan langsung masuk dengan cepat hingga rasanya merobek sesuatu di dalam sana. Rukia mengerang lirih merasakan darahnya mengalir keluar perlahan tapi pasti.

"Maaf... maaf..." bisik Ichigo berulang kali saat laki-laki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di lehernya. Wajah Rukia sudah penuh keringat sekarang. Keduanya terengah perlahan tapi pasti. Wanita itu memeluk tubuh Ichigo di atasnya lalu tertawa pelan. Seakan membalas rasa sakitnya, Rukia berbisik...

"Jangan menyesali jalan yang telah kau pilih sendiri, adikku yang bodoh."

Kata yang begitu sakral. Mampu membuat tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar ketakutan. Dan meski Rukia yang mengatakannya, tubuh perempuan itu juga ikut bergetar. Tak kalah takut dengan saudara sedarahnya tersebut.

Ah, ya... ini kutukan.

" _Serves you right._ "

Keduanya tersenyum di tengah kubangan dosa. Berdusta dengan mengatakan mereka akan baik-baik saja dan siap menerima apapun setelah ini. Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya lagi lalu mulai bergerak setelah Rukia mengizinkannya. Peluh, keringat, jari-jari, gerakan, semua menyatu dalam satu ritme yang hanya mereka miliki.

"Rukia... Rukia... Aku—"

Katakan.

Ayo, katakan.

"Jangan katakan."

Perintah Rukia terasa begitu mutlak baginya. Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sang kakak tersenyum lalu menarik kepala adiknya ke bawah, mendekati bibirnya. Kembali tenggelam ke dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan. Ini salah. Ini salah. Ini salah. Tapi, di sisi lain...

...kenapa terasa benar?

Keduanya harus mempertanggungjawabkan dosa yang bodoh ini kelak begitu bertemu ibu mereka. Membayangkannya dapat membuat Rukia menangis pelan... tapi, dia tak bisa berhenti. Kata maaf bagaikan mantra di tengah ritual busuk ini. Tak masalah jika dunia akan menatap mereka sebelah mata. Tak masalah jika dunia akan menertawakan mereka. Sama sekali tidak masalah.

"Rukia, ngh—" Ichigo kembali bersuara. Di tengah gerakan mereka yang begitu intens dan penuh tekanan, Ichigo tertawa pelan, "—aku tetap ingin mengatakannya. Izinkan aku..." pintanya. Seharusnya Rukia langsung menolak. Tapi... tapi... dia hanya wanita biasa yang lemah jika dibujuk dengan orang tertentu yang paling disayanginya.

Dalam kasus ini, adiknya.

Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian membukanya. Saat itu, lelehan mata mengalir dengan lancar ke pipinya. Walau begitu, dia tersenyum.

"Lakukan sesukamu, bodoh."

Melihatnya, tak ada yang bisa Ichigo lakukan selain ikut menangis. Tapi senyum tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya, entah kenapa. Mereka tahu akan menyesal di kemudian hari, namun setidaknya untuk hari ini saja... hari ini saja... mereka tidak mau menyesal.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Rukia."

Keduanya tertawa bersama meski air mata mereka kini telah menyatu.

Dua anak berdarah Kurosaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _nee-san._ "

Inilah yang pertama... juga terakhir.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sepuluh tahun berlalu bagaikan hitungan detik atau bahkan kedipan mata.

Seorang pria dengan rambut oranye alaminya berjalan melewati para pekerja yang sibuk memperhatikan sistem kerja mesin-mesin di pabrik ini. Tubuhnya semakin tumbuh di tahun-tahun belakangan hingga terlihat semakin tegap dengan bahu, dada, bahkan punggung yang bidang. Kedua tangannya saling mengait di belakang punggungnya sementara dia bersenandung kecil di perjalanannya.

"Kurosaki," panggilan seseorang yang dikenalnya membuatnya berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Di belakangnya telah berdiri seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dan berkulit hitam gelap hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia memberikan amplop coklat pada pria berambut oranye itu, "laporan mesin-mesin di blok A sudah terkumpul."

Menerimanya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, Kurosaki Ichigo membalas, " _Thanks,_ Chad!" ucapnya. Masih memegang amplop tersebut, Ichigo kembali memperhatikan para pekerja di sekelilingnya, "Sepertinya proyek kali ini pun akan berjalan lancar bahkan meski tidak ada aku sebagai kepala teknisi di sini haha!" jelasnya dengan nada bercanda.

Pria bernama asli Yasutora Sado itu tersenyum, "Yah, ada baiknya juga berlibur setelah sekian lamanya," laki-laki besar yang merupakan keturunan Mexico dan Jepang itu berjalan mendekat hingga dia berada di samping Ichigo kali ini, "kau sudah bekerja cukup baik. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kembali ke negara kelahiranmu—kelahiran kita?" tanya Chad dengan suara dalamnya tersebut.

Senyuman Ichigo menghilang namun tak lama, senyum itu kembali lagi saat dia melirik Chad dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, "Tidak bisa," ucapnya lalu memberi jeda, "dia pulang ke rumah hari ini."

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia', Chad ikut kehilangan senyumannya. Memang benar, dialah orang luar kedua yang akhirnya tahu tentang kesalahan terbesar teman baiknya itu setelah Ishida Uryuu. Chad memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Aku mengerti," kemudian Chad membuka matanya lagi dan melirik Ichigo, "aku salut kau bisa menghindarinya selama sepuluh tahun." Ucap Chad di akhir.

Ichigo mendengus, "Tidak juga, beberapa kali kami sempat bertemu karena ke-tidak sengaja-an," laki-laki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "hanya tiga puluh menit paling lama—untungnya," lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit dingin. Entah sengaja atau tidak.

Chad terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ichigo saat berbicara sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Chad tidak akan memaksa, dia mengerti. Bahkan percuma jika Ichigo tidak mau melihatnya karena tidak mau apa yang dia sembunyikan terekspos oleh salah satu teman baik sejak SMA tersebut. Dari suara saja, Chad langsung tahu semuanya. Meski Ichigo hampir tak pernah menunjukkannya dari ekspresi dan jarang membicarakan tentang 'dia' dengannya.

Aah.

Pria itu masih mencintai wanita'nya'.

Tapi, senyum Ichigo selalu menghapus topik itu. Chad tahu laki-laki memang harus kuat—seperti yang dikatakan kakeknya dulu—hanya saja, untuk perasaan seharusnya laki-laki masih boleh menjadi lemah. Tapi, dia tidak melihat itu dari diri Ichigo. Mungkin... hanya mungkin... pria dengan kedua iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu hanya menyembunyikan kelemahannya. Kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin karena itu pula, Kurosaki Ichigo akan selalu menjadi sosok yang dikagumi oleh Chad.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berteriak dan menunjukkan deretan giginya saat tersenyum lebar pada teman sekaligus _partner_ kerjanya di industri luar negeri ini, "Ayo kita cari makan, Chad!" teriaknya sembari memukul lengan kekar pria berkulit hitam tersebut. Setelahnya, Ichigo berjalan melewati temannya yang mulai berlari kecil mengikutinya.

"Tapi, soal pulang itu aku serius Ichigo," sampai di sampingnya lagi, mereka berbicara terus sembari berjalan, "kau belum pulang ke Karakura tahun ini, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mencari waktu untuk pulang," ucapnya sembari berniat mengambil dompet di laci mejanya. Tangan Ichigo terus mencari sampai dia berhenti lalu menarik sesuatu yang menghilangkan senyumnya. Chad menunggu Ichigo berbicara lagi, namun tak kunjung datang suara apapun. Akhirnya Chad memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang Ichigo pegang hingga membuatnya berhenti berbicara.

Surat undangan pernikahan.

Tertanggal bulan April setahun yang lalu.

Melihat nama di surat itu membuat Chad menelan ludahnya. Surat itu telah terbuka yang memberi arti bahwa Ichigo pasti sudah melihatnya. Chad tahu kabar ini sudah lama, tapi melihat Ichigo memegangnya membuat Chad khawatir Ichigo membuka luka lamanya lagi. Tanpa kata-kata, Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengambil dompetnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Dia berjalan keluar melalui pintu lebar khas pabrik. Dia berdiri di depan teralis besi yang menjadi penghalangnya. Ichigo dan Chad memang ada di lantai dua pabrik ini sekarang.

Awalnya Chad tidak tahu apa yang akan Ichigo perbuat sampai tiba-tiba pria berambut oranye itu merobek surat yang dipegangnya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil. Kedua bola mata Chad membulat kaget, "He-Hei, Ichigo?" tanyanya sembari berjalan menghampiri. Begitu sampai di sampingnya, Chad melihat Ichigo tak menghilangkan senyumnya sama sekali.

Tangan yang mengepal itu perlahan tapi pasti terbuka saat angin datang untuk meniup serpihan-serpihan kecil itu. Kertas-kertas yang telah tak terbentuk tersebut berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Keduanya hanya memperhatikan itu sampai Ichigo tertawa dengan keras. Lengannya menutupi kedua matanya.

Oh, benar... benar sekali.

Akhir ini sudah jauh diperkirakan sebelumnya. Hasil dari perasaan terlarang yang sudah sepantasnya tidak ada.

Lengan itu turun dan memperlihatkan iris oranye yang terus menatap langit di atasnya. Lurus tak terhalang apapun. Dengan senyum di wajahnya yang menantang segalanya. Menjadi pendosa, menjadi pendusta, menjadi penyendiri, menjadi yang tertinggal, menjadi yang tersakiti.

Semuanya akan dia terima. Berikan semuanya.

Ichigo tidak peduli selama wanita itu... selama kakaknya itu... bahagia.

"Sayang sekali aku belum siap menjadi paman—"

Yasutora Sado tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menemani teman terbaiknya itu.

"—dan melihat Kurosaki Rukia kecil menjadi keponakan laki-laki yang mencintai ibunya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Hei, Rukia... mau masuk ke jurang yang jauh lebih dalam?"**

"Boleh. Dengan syarat... kau harus selalu menemaniku di dalam jurang itu."

" **Tentu saja."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tapi Rukia... sebelumnya aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu."**

"...Apa?"

" **Aku akan terus menemanimu di dalam jurang, ini janjiku. Bahkan meskipun kau sudah tidak berada di dalam jurang, aku tetap akan diam di sana."**

"Kenapa begitu?"

" **Setelah kita di jurang, kau akan butuh seseorang untuk mendorongmu naik ke permukaan lagi."**

"..."

" **Setelah aku berhasil membantumu naik, aku akan kembali lagi ke dasar jurang."**

"...Makanya kutanya kenapa!? Untuk apa kau diam di sana!?"

" **Karena jika kau jatuh lagi, kau butuh seseorang untuk menangkapmu dari bawah, 'kan?"**

"...Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu—"

" **Jangan khawatir, bahkan dari dasar jurang, aku masih bisa melihat ke atas dengan mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku masih bisa memperhatikanmu."**

"Bukan itu masalahnya—"

" **Aku melakukan ini atas dasar keinginanku sendiri."**

"..."

" **Karena aku ingin mencintaimu dengan tenang... meski tempat dimana aku bisa melakukannya hanyalah di dasar jurang."**

"...Ichigo..."

" **Apakah aku akan naik ke permukaan atau tidak, bisa kupikirkan belakangan."**

"..."

" **Dan aku akan memikirkan itu setelah kupastikan kau bahagia, kakakku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I can't meet you, I can't touch you, and I can't talk to you**_

 _ **But it's alright**_

 _ **You're helpless and I'm awkward**_

 _ **But it's fine as long as we're right here**_

 **.**

 _ **If you won't call this love, there's no need for words**_

 _ **Ah, thinking about it, how much ever I think about it...**_

 _ **...the ending will never change**_

 _\- Kagamine Twins_

 _(The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yes yesssshhhh selesaaaai ;;A;; ampun mabok saya... #berguling #heh Ini telat dua hari dari _deadline_ hiks... baru selesai UTS maafkan dakuuu butuh waktu buat ngumpulin tenaga nulis lagi orz #plis

Btw terima kasih bagi yang mau baca sampai akhir, maaf untuk segala salah penulisan kata. Kasih tahu aja, kali bisa diedit ntar huhu. Kapan terakhir aku ngetik Bleach ya... udah lama banget x"D Semoga suka dan _feel-_ nya kerasa yaa—rada buru-buru lagi ini ngerjainnya jadi gak sempet ngecek ulang :"" _Mind to review, please? Thanks before :)_

 _ **P.S :**_ _ **Commission info**_ bisa dilihat lebih jelas di _website_ Kira Desuke ( _link_ ada di profil) atau PM ke saya untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut (disarankan bertanya setelah melihat penjelasan di _website_ ). _Thanks~_


End file.
